Sleepless Beauty
by BomberBrat
Summary: Sasori is having some issues falling asleep, can a certain blond bombshell really help him? DeiSaso rated M for Yaoi/Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, Or Deidara and Sasori nor do I own the lyrics used They belong to Liam Frost and the Slowdown Family The song is called "If Tonight We Could Only Sleep"

**Warning: **This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI! If you don't like it don't read

**AN:** Random assed idea. Out of sheer utter pure boredom. I know I should be working on Obedience, I'm trying I promise! This will be the second time I have written this, so again I'm sorry if it's awkward or weird at all, don't ask me why I made him the Uke, The song fits him so well as an Uke! I HAD to! Love you all!

**Sleepless Beauty**

Sasori was laying in his bed, wide awake, it was three am. He'd been struggling with this same problem for over a week now, he'd tried everything.  
Herbal compounds, teas, he had even gone as far as drinking warm glasses of milk, like a little kid. Nothing had worked, here he was at three am, after four glasses of milk and god knows how many different herbal compounds that promoted sleep, still awake staring at the ceiling of he and Deidara's bedroom. He gripped his temples in frustration, He was not looking forward to another day of being utterly exhausted and dealing with the bubbly, upbeat,and perky attitude of Deidara.

_(We kicked our shoes off,  
Can you feel the ground beneath you shift?)_

Sasori was snapped from his thoughts by a sudden shifting noise on the other side of the room, maybe his partner was having the same issue he was, god he hopped not. He got enough of the annoying blond during the day, night was the one time he was free to be on his own, to think and reflect.  
From the noise the other man was making Sasori knew he was now awake, he closed his eyes tight, pretending he was fast asleep as he heard the door to the bathroom open and close. He could hear the faint sound of the sink turning on and off, he was hoping that the brat only had to get up to use the bathroom, and that he would leave him alone and go back to sleep. Unfortunately as soon as the door opened again he felt a familiar hand on the small of his back.

"Danna? you still awake, un?"

_(All I need is time and space to breathe  
At either side of this deep rift.  
At 4.15 it looked like rain)_

The redhead sighed deeply, rolling over to face his partner as he answered.  
"Yeah, Brat I'm still awake"  
He looked up to see Deidara standing over him, a sympathetic smile spread on his soft lips.  
"I'm sorry you can't sleep Danna,un"  
Sasori simply scoffed at the blond, he didn't want any god-damned pity, he was a grown man, not a child.  
The redhead felt his body stiffen as the bomber gently cupped his chin, amber eyes rose slowly, timidly to meet sparkling cerulean blue. The blond had the most beautiful eyes Sasori had ever seen.They held a light that was somehow inhuman, almost supernatural, he felt as though he was drowning slowly, lost in the deep blue pools that were his partners eyes.

_(Your eyes were burning holes through me.  
Your eyes, there's fire in your eyes.  
Your eyes are burning holes through me)  
_

He felt himself shiver, as the blond leaned closer, his soft lips barely brushing Sasori's as he whispered to him.  
"I can help you sleep you know, un"  
It took Sasori a moment to find his voice, caught up in those eyes, that voice, that slight smell of musk and vanilla that clung to his form, he found himself mesmerized by his partner, by everything that was Deidara. He cleared his throat quietly before he spoke again.  
"Oh, really Brat? I'd like to see you try, nothing has worked so far"  
Deidara smiled, as he gently brushed his lips over the soft flesh of Sasori's neck, leaving a small trail of kisses along the redheads jaw.

"You're just not thinking outside of the box Danna, let me help you, un"

Sasori felt his cheeks flush at the sound of Deidara's voice, there was something dark laced into those sweet caring words, something almost sadistic, sugar coated to make it seem safe. He nodded his head shyly, wary of what his partner had in mind.  
Deidara's smile widened as he leaned closer to the scorpion, brushing his lips softly along his jaw before claiming his goal, and capturing the smaller man in a gentle kiss. The puppet master gasped, he hadn't expected the younger man to kiss him! What the hell was the blond thinking?  
Deidara smirked when he heard Sasori gasp, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

_(She said 'If I fall asleep before you,  
would you leave me be?'  
I can't handle waiting, anticipating,  
So I pray that I fall deep)_

As soon as the blonds tongue invaded his mouth, The scorpion melted, letting the bomber take control of him completely, he moaned into the kiss, savoring that vanilla taste, tangling his hands in that golden hair, needing more of the blond, wanting it all.  
Sasori moaned as Deidara gently took his bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck and nip at it softly.  
The blond smirked as he felt the smaller man lean against him, his hands trailing over Deidara's delicate features, drinking them in, leaning desperately into the blond, surrendering his usual need for dominance. The smaller man was practically begging the bomber to take him, and fuck him hard.

_(The lights have burnt out a little early,  
Oh winter it came quick.  
But I will burn bright through the early hours.  
If only we could sleep)_

Deidara continued his ministrations, moving to the redheads neck, kissing lightly before he bit down, pulling away to run his tongue along the tiny indents left by his teeth. Sasori shuddered tiny pleasurable sensations coursing through his body, never in his life had he felt something like this, and he was beginning to grow impatient, he moaned tangling his hands deeper into Deidara's hair.  
"Ah...God...Deidara...Take me...now!"

A smile spread across the blonds lips as he pushed the smaller man down to the bed, straddling him, grinding his clothed erection against Sasori's roughly.

_(See how we spin,  
We dance like marionettes in 3/4 time,  
Our threadbare strings entwined.  
You and I are tied up limbs,  
skin against skin,  
I'm shaking like a child)_

Sasori couldn't stifle the moan that escaped his lips, the sweet friction making his cock grow painfully hard. The blonds hands dropped to the waist band of the redheads boxers stripping them off with ease as he moved downwards licking his lips, before taking the smaller mans erection into his mouth. Sasori bucked his hips into the strange, unfamiliar sensation not bothering to quiet his moans. Deidara couldn't help but smile at the reaction he was getting from the older man, his usually stoic demeanor shredded, torn to pieces all because of one little kiss. Well one little kiss and a hefty amount of groping, still it filled him with a sick sense of pride to know he was the only one who would ever see Sasori this way.

_(Oh no, I know I can't take it.  
These sugared pills will always taste like shit.  
so I'll fire my poisoned darts  
and break this spell that's wrapped around me.)_

Deidara snapped himself away from his thoughts, positioning his hand at Sasori's entrance, the tongue from his mouth-hand pushing it's way into the tight ring of muscle. The bomber looked up at the scorpion, his eyes were shut tight in pleasure, his short messy ginger hair sticking to his face slick with sweat. It was the most entrancing and beautiful thing Deidara had ever seen, he was like a work of art, being created, living moving and breathing as Deidara's hands molded him into a human form. He loved the feeling of holding power over Sasori like this, usually he was the one submitting to the older mans demands, lest he be stabbed, or poisoned, now he was the one in control, his Danna completely subservient to his every whim. Once he was finished preparing the scorpion, he leaned close to the redhead, running his tongue skillfully along the shell of the smaller mans ear as he whispered softly.

_"What was it you wanted, Danna?"_

The blond licked his lips coyly, as he grabbed Sasori's hand, guiding it over the delicate curves of his body and, stopping at his own throbbing erection.

"Is this what you want...hm? Danna?"  
The redhead only nodded in response, Deidara scoffed, letting go of Sasori's hand and running the tip of his arousal teasingly along his entrance.

"I didn't hear you..._Danna_"  
Sasori shivered at the way the younger man had said his name, willing himself to form words, growing frustrated with himself, he needed this. He needed Deidara to fuck him senseless.  
"Please...please fuck me"

_(but In one fell swoop every dart would miss you,  
and rid you clear of me.  
but I will burn bright through the early hours.  
Oh darling, leave me be...)_

"Thats what I thought, Danna"  
The blond whispered as he gently eased his way into Sasori, sheathing himself completely inside the smaller man before pulling out and thrusting roughly back in. Sasori shut his eyes tightly the pain of being penetrated was almost too much for him to bear, his eyes snapped open and he cried out when a intense wave of pleasure suddenly consumed his form.  
Deidara smirked when he heard the older man cry his name, knowing he had hit that special spot deep inside the other, grabbing the smaller mans hips roughly and pulling him up into his lap, hitting that spot over and over again.

_(See how we spin,  
we dance like marionettes in 3/4 time,  
our threadbare strings entwined.  
You and I are tied up limbs, skin against skin,  
I'm shaking like a child)_

Sasori almost couldn't take it, the pain he had felt earlier was nothing compared to the utter intensity of the pleasure that washed over him now, the only thing escaping his lips, ragged breaths and moans, it all seemed inaudible to him now, nothing more than white noise, the only thing that existed in this moment was him, and Deidara. Crashing together in time, becoming one, bodies tangled together in passion.  
Reaching down to the older mans erection, the blond began pumping him roughly, as he began to thrust harder, abusing the scorpions prostate with every movement of his hips. Sasori knew he couldn't take much more of this, the added friction of Deidara's hand caressing his member was going to push him over the edge, any minute now. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, the sweet pressure in his spine, it felt like his whole body was on fire, Deidara was consuming him, poisoning him, he was like a glass about to overflow. He was snapped from his thoughts violently as he felt the tongue from Deidara's mouth hand wrap around his member, licking teasingly as the bomber continued to stroke him. Crying out in pure bliss he shuddered violently as his whole body spasmed small tingling waves consuming him as he coated he and Deidara's chests in his seed. Feeling the redheads walls clamp tightly around his erection, the blond couldn't hold off any longer, spilling himself inside the smaller man, and dropping him gently to the bed.

_(Since then there's been a taste so sour,  
and the sound of two marionettes tumbling to the ground.  
Their strings come untied, they break, they unwind.  
What will we make  
What will we make  
of these scattered remains?)_

Sasori was exhausted, feeling the softness of the bed beneath him he sighed, closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.  
Deidara smiled, brushing the hair from Sasori's face as he leaned down and kissed his forehead gently.  
"Told you I could help you sleep, Danna."  
Silently he slipped out of the scorpions bed, making his way to the bathroom and cleaning himself off before retreating to his own side of the room.  
He could hear the older man sigh lightly, and was glad he had finally fallen asleep, dealing with a cranky ginger kid was just no fun. A small smile was still spread across his lips as he drifted back to sleep, looking forward to how pleasant his partner was sure to be in the morning.

_(See how we spin,  
we dance like marionettes in 3/4 time,  
our threadbare strings entwined.  
You and I are tied up limbs, skin against skin,  
Skin against skin)_

AN:  
This took forever to fucking write!  
depending on the feedback I get, this may have a couple more chapters, so tell me what you think!


	2. Hysteria!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto, I do not own Deidara and Sasori, I do not own the lyrics they belong to Mathew Bellamy

**Warning!:** This story contains Yaoi/Shounen-ai!

**AN: **I know it's been like....Forever, but I finally got the motivation to write a second chapter for this, I may or may not do up to four chapters, but not past that. so again, this will be DeiSaso, which I'm still not great at. This chapter is to the song 'Hysteria' by Muse

**Hysteria!**

It had been a little over a week since Sasori's encounter with his blond partner, and nothing had changed there were no whispered 'I love you's, no tender caresses, no lingering glances, nothing. At first, Sasori had preferred it that way, but as the week progressed he found himself growing more and more frustrated by thoughts of his partner. Saying that the younger man wasn't very modest was an understatement, Sasori was almost positive that Deidara had no idea what modesty was, and it was Deidara's complete and utter lack of that knowledge that was driving him insane. Before their encounter he had never so much as glanced at the blond, after showers or when he was getting ready for bed, he had no idea why he had let his curiosity get the better of him, turning and watching the bomber on a mere whim, only to find that the younger man had no problem walking around their shared room completely naked.

_(It's bugging me  
grating me  
and twisting me around)_

On top of being stupidly infatuated with the blond, Sasori had stopped sleeping, again. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Deidara, naked and panting on top of him as they came together as one, the intoxicating scent of the younger man seeping through his nostrils and driving him crazy, he would awake a cold sweat painted across his body, and a rather tight and uncomfortable feeling in his pants. He always felt ashamed retreating into the bathroom to relieve himself of the torturous pressure in his loins, he didn't understand what was happening to him, to his body, one night with a man who before that he could barely stand and he was acting like an infatuated teenager, he disgusted himself sometimes.

_(Yeah, I'm endlessly  
Caving in  
And turning inside out)_

So here he was, right back where he had started, awake at 3 am and unable to fall back to sleep, he had given up on herbal compounds and milk eons ago. There was only one thing in this world that would help him sleep again, and that was Deidara. The blond had infected him, like a poison, slowly seeping his way into the scorpions veins, and stealing his heart, his mind, everything that he was he would now willingly give to the clay artist, just to feel his fleeting touch, even if it were only that. He would even willingly give up his immortality, just to be held by the blond one more time, he felt absolutely idiotic. This was all so god damned stupid, why the hell did that annoying blond have to do these things to his mind, to his body, how the hell was it that after twenty years of nothing all of a sudden he was overwhelmed with emotions?  
He rolled his eyes, tossing and turning in his small bed, catching sight of Deidara's smooth pale back silhouetted in the silvery moonlight, the steady rise and fall of his breathing was like music, his body like a statue, flawless and perfect, as much as he hated to admit it, in his own right the blond was a work of art.

_(Cuz I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul)_

He couldn't take this anymore, a week straight of staring at his partner while he slept, dreaming of him, dreaming of such horrible things, he was going to go insane. He had to just suck it up and do this, no matter how humiliating he felt it was. Slipping silently from the comfort and peace of his bed, Sasori took a deep breath as he made the treacherous journey to Deidara's side of the room. Holding his breath he swiftly stripped himself of any clothing and crawled into the younger mans bed, climbing on top of the blond, so that he was straddling his slumbering form. Taking a deep breath he leaned close to Deidara, licking and nibbling at his ear as he whispered.

"Wake up, Brat"

Cerulean eyes fluttered open quickly, blinking in confusion at the sight before them, Sasori on top of him, naked, a look of pure want and desire in his chocolate eyes. Deidara didn't question as the older man leaned in, claiming his lips in a heated kiss, he knew the older man had been watching him recently, wanting him, it amused him that the normally stoic and demanding redhead became so obsessed with him so quickly. He had been trying his best to just get the scorpion to admit that he wanted him again, walking around their shared room naked, sleeping in nothing but his boxers, but he knew the older man had way too much pride to ever admit that he wanted sex from him.

_(I'm breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance  
To loose control)_

Deidara couldn't hide the malicious smirk that had spread across his face, roughly he grabbed the smaller redhead by the hips, digging his nails into the tender flesh sharply.

"Well, well Danna back for more already, un"

Sasori turned away shyly, trying to hide the blush that had seeped onto his cheeks, sheepishly he nodded his head.

Deidara's smile grew wider at how shy the scorpion was acting, it wasn't like him at all, laughing low in his throat he brought the older man closer to him, his tongue darting out to lick the smaller mans face gently.

"Good, I was wondering when you would break, un"

Sasori shivered at the blonds seductive words, trying desperately to compose himself, and failing he could already feel the poison that was Deidara seeping into his veins and destroying his mind, his voice, everything.  
Capturing his masters lips in a kiss Deidara moved his free hand down to Sasori's entrance, the tongue in his mouth hand already going to work and preparing the smaller man.  
Sasori felt like his body was on fire, a fire that was consuming him whole, considerately killing him from the inside out, no words escaped passed his lips, no he had lost his voice long ago, it didn't belong to him anymore, it belonged to Deidara, just like the rest of his being.

_(It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive)_

He cried out as the tongue inside him brushed that wonderful bundle of nerves sending spastic waves of utter bliss through his entire form, shakily he reached down, pulling of Deidara's boxers and gripping his erection firmly pumping him quickly as he thrust backwards against the wonderful sensation inside him, moaning the blonds name loudly.

Deidara groaned as he felt Sasori's hand envelop his member, he couldn't take much more of this, he didn't care how prepared the older man was, all he wanted was to screw that tight ass senseless. Roughly he threw the scorpion down to the bed, smiling sadistically at the way the older man whimpered at the loss of contact. Grabbing a hold of his own throbbing erection he teasingly ran the tip along his Danna's entrance laughing to himself as he watched the redhead wiggle and squirm, trying to get as much contact as he could.

"Ne, Danna is this what you want hm?"

The redhead nodded his head quickly, pleading with his eyes for the bomber to take him, Deidara chuckled ghosting his hands over the smaller mans thighs.

"Ask nicely"

Sasori took a deep shaky breath, he felt humiliated, but he needed this.

"Please.....please Deidara.....I need you"

_(Cuz I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control__)_

Deidara had to stifle a moan at the sight of his Danna before him, his legs open and shaking with that flushed look on his face as he begged to be taken, he could get used to this. Leaning down, he claimed his lovers lips in a gentle kiss as he slowly entered him, the tight heat driving him insane, he thrust roughly into the scorpion filling him completely. The redhead cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, thrusting his hips downwards in time with the blonds movements, desperate to feel the younger man fill him to the brim, stretch him out, make them one. Tears began to stream from his eyes as said blond bit down beastly on his neck, his hand mouths ghosting over Sasori's hips, before biting down on the sensitive skin roughly enough to draw blood, Sasori practically screamed in ecstasy. He felt like he was going to explode, all this friction, all this pain, all this pleasure, it was too much for his mind to comprehend, suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his weeping member stroking him roughly, and that was it officially he was insane. Letting his lust consume him fully he grabbed forcibly a hold of the cascade of golden locks above him, yanking the younger man back down to him and biting down harshly on his shoulder, he felt his teeth pierce the delicate skin as his mouth was suddenly flooded with a metallic taste. Seconds later the man on top of him shuddered, releasing deep inside him, the hand on his shaft continuing to pump him relentlessly, his chest felt like it was on fire, like at any moment his heart would burst, moments passed and seemed like hours as Deidara continued to jack him off, his rhythm steady and hard. After what seemed like an eternity he exploded, the force of his orgasm a fleeting experience as he covered both he and his lover in cum.

_(And I want you now  
I want you now  
I feel my heart implode)_

Panting and exhausted, Deidara crawled next to Sasori, wrapping his arms lovingly around the smaller man and holding him close.

"You should have told me you were having trouble sleeping again, Danna, I'd be glad to help you out anytime"

Sasori sighed burying his face in amongst the waterfall of gold that was his lovers hair, content he soon drifted off into a peacefull sleep. Deidara smiled down at his new lover snuggling into the smaller mans emrace and sighing in content, finialy he had what he wanted,Sasori belonged to him now, and best of all, it was willingly.

_(And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode)_

**AN:** Woot! I finaly got off my lazy ass and updated this one! Please R&R!


End file.
